Troublemaker
by xFarron
Summary: On their first train ride to Hogwarts, Fred and George became close with a certain half-blood, who, since then, never left their sides. As it turns out, she's just as much a trouble maker as they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything in this story will be pretty much canon, except for the OC I snuck in here, and everything she gets involved in, and for the ending. No spoilers, though, of course.**

* * *

It was Fred and George Weasley's first year attending Hogwarts. Of course, neither of them were worried or nervous. They had both heard about the wonders of the school from their older brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy. The two identical boys made their way through the train, in search for a free compartment. After a while of searching, they came across a compartment with a small girl with jet black hair whose face was towards the window. The twins announced their presence by clearing their throats. After jumping, the petite girl turned her heads towards them. When she faced them properly, they took note of her small features. Her eyes, nose, and mouth fit perfectly on her small, round head. "Do you mind if we sit? There's nowhere else..." One of them asked politely as they could. "Oh, no, go ahead," she replied with a small smile as she watched them take a seat facing her. "I'm Fred - he's George. Though, I'm not sure that matters, since you'll probably mix us up anyway." The girl replied with a chuckle. "I'm Olivia." And like that, the boys quickly became close with the small girl named Olivia. They learned more about her - she was a half-blood, her mother was a Muggle from somewhere in South Korea, and she moved to London where she met her father. The compartment with the three was loud with roars of laughter, and their train ride soon came to an end.

The three lined up with the other first years, after having changed into their robes, and waited to get to a boat. They shared one and ventured across the water and to the castle. "It's better than dad said it was," the boys could hear Olivia whisper to herself with excitement. They all stared in awe in every direction. Hogwarts was beautiful, and the lights showed it perfectly. The water reflected the lights from the castle, and it was too much for Olivia to take in. Fred turned around to look at her, and he could see her child-like grin in the lights.

When the last of the first years reached the castle, they all entered the great hall. Eyes widened, and jaws fell open while amazed whispers filled the giant room. The older students watched as the first years made their way up to the sorting hat. After Professor McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony, she began to call up names. After a few names were called, Fred and George both blanked out - until Fred's name was called. The redhead made his way up to the Sorting Hat. Almost immediately after sitting down, he was put into Gryffindor. He took a seat across from his brother Percy, followed by George, who was sorted just as quickly Fred. George had blanked out again, but was disrupted when Fred had nudged his side. He caught the next name that McGonagall had called out. "Olivia Oh," and the boys watched as their new friend had the Sorting Hat placed on her head. It took it's time with her, muttering about her brains and her bravery. Eventually, her nerve won, and she was placed in Gryffindor. "Welcome to Gryffindor, my dear Olivia," George chuckled, as she took a seat across from him. Their first night with stuffed stomachs, and a very long talk in the common room before they were forced up to bed. This was a very eventful first day at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Their first year had gone by slowly. It was quite ordinary, other than the tricks that Fred and George were always playing on other's (particularly on Slytherins). The twins and Olivia had grown closer over the year, and as it turns out, they had more in common with her than they knew. She enjoyed pulling jokes as much as the boys —- so long as it didn't get her expelled.

* * *

"I _told_ you that Filch was around the corner, you bloody idiots," The trio were now being dragged to Filch's office for letting a Dungbomb go off. "Bunch of jokesters we have here, eh?" They were all seated in his office, a twin was on either side of Olivia, and they were next to a cabinet that was labelled CONFISCATED ITEMS and this label certainly caught their attention. "Oi, Georgie," Fred spoke in a whisper. "Still got that other bomb?" With a smirk, George reached into his pocket, slowly and carefully so Filch wouldn't notice. "Are you mad?" Olivia tried to chime in, but they ignored her protests. In a matter of seconds, a terrible, yet familiar smell filled the small office. While Filch was distracted by this, Fred made for the cabinet, grabbing the first thing he touched inside it. "GET OUT, JUST GET OUT!" He bellowed, shielding his cat as if it would prevent her from smelling anything. The three ran out of the office, in fits of laughter before Fred pulled out a piece of parchment that he grabbed before their escape. "A piece of parchment? A blank one at that?! I wasted our last Dungbomb for this rubbish?!" George's face was turning red with anger, but Olivia spoke up. "Obviously there's more to it. It was with his confiscated items." "Yes, but how do we get it to work?" Fred sighed as they entered the Gryffindor common room, tossing the paper on one of the desks. Not even Olivia had an answer. "Trial and error, I guess," George let out a long sigh. "Might as well start now." He tookt he parchment, heading up the stairs towards the dorm. "We'll let you know if we figure anything out. Goodnight, Liv!" Fred waved to her as they entered their dorm, and Olivia entered hers.

* * *

Weeks had past since that day in Filch's office. "Honestly, we're going through so much trouble for a bloody piece of paper," Olivia had plopped down onto the couch in the common room. "What do you suppose is on it, anyway?" Fred asked from the other side of the couch. Neither of them answered the question. "It's been forever and we haven't found out a bloody thing. Maybe we can ask Bill and Charlie if they know any spells. They can always help us over Christmas." Fred spoke again. "We're staying here though, remember?" George sighed. "We'll just have to owl them, then."

* * *

It was at least three in the morning when Olivia was awoken by heavy footsteps and her door opening. "Liv, wake up!" She was still groggy when her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was red hair. "Oh, bloody—" She reached for the blanket, covering up her legs that were exposed by the shorts she was wearing. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun, and an oversized t-shirt covered her torso. "What the hell—" The girl sat up, rubbing her eyes before turning towards the two boys who were now sitting on the edge of her bed. They were lucky that Olivia was the only one in her dorm who stayed behind during the holidays (her family was travelling to Japan that summer) because they would've been dealing with quite a few annoyed girls rather than just one. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she took her pillow and began beating the both of them. "Are— you— mad?! What is it that you had to interrupt sleep for?! What time is it anyway— Hey, don't you give me that smirk George Weasley!" If anyone should know not to wake Olivia Oh from her sleep, it would be Fred and George Weasley. "Ow— Hey, relax— Quit it will you?!" To refrain Olivia from giving either of the boys bruises, George had to take the pillow from her and sit on it. In response, she raised her fist as a threat. "Would you just listen? Trust us, the reason we woke you is worth it. We figured out how to work this thing!" Fred chimed in before she could give his brother a black eye, taking the parchment out and holding it up. "You're joking…" She lowered her fist. Taking out his wand, Fred cleared his throat. He pointed his wand to the blank parchment before speaking, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"And soon enough, the once blank paper filled itself with ink. Her eyes widened as she read aloud. em"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map?" She opened it up, examining it. "It's a map? Hold on— oh, my god, this is amazing," she ran her fingers along her own name on the map that showed where the three were at that exact moment. "Told you it was worth it," Fred chuckled. "Now, what say we go on a little adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the girls' dormitory was opened once more to reveal Olivia, who had changed out of her shorts and into sweat pants, and had retied her messy bun so that there weren't any loose strands of hair. She wasn't about to go on adventures through the castle at night, and in the middle of winter in her sleeping shorts. "You better pay attention to that thing," Olivia pointed to the map that was in George's hands. "If we get caught because you aren't paying attention to who's down the hall, I'll kill you." And both the twins knew that she was serious with the cold look in her eye. "Maybe it's best if you hold onto it, then," George handed her the map before they set out on their midnight adventure.

"_Lumos."_

Fred knew that Hogwarts was big, but he didn't know just how big the castle was before he explored it properly. Long corridors, big halls, and empty class rooms. He hadn't even visited entire areas until then. Nothing could be heard except for the footsteps and soft breathing of three eleven-year-olds who were up to no good.

"If I'm correct, then the entry to the kitchen is right... here," Fred, George, and Olivia were now facing an enormous painting on the wall, of a small bowl of fruit. "Or not?" Fred reluctantly reached up, bringing his left hand to the painted pair. His fingers moved in a tickling motion, and the pear began to squirm. After a few seconds, it transformed into a green doorknob. Both George and Olivia stared Fred right in the face. "Overheard some third years talking about how to get into the kitchens," he shrugged, before walking in.

"I really am sorry for almost beating you to the pulp with my pillow earlier," Olivia apologised to the both of them while stuffing her face with cookies and brownies. If there was anything that she loved more than sleeping, it was eating. "You're forgiven, friend," One of the twins spoke, looking around for more dessert to dig into. "And thanks for leading us here, of course," said the other, devouring a big slice of cake. It was nearly three thirty in the morning, but none of them felt tired, and were too busy trying to decide which sweet to try next.

At four o'clock, the three of them finally managed to stop themselves from taking another cauldron cake, and now, they were all seated on the floor, leaning against a counter. Three long sighs escaped their lungs, all at the same time. "I can barely move," Olivia whined. "Come on, we should go before the elves catch us," Fred stood, pulling up Olivia with him. "And rat us out," George stood as well, taking the map that had been abandoned onto the counter before their middle-of-the-night-feast. After cleaning up their mess with a wave of their wands, the three headed outside into the empty corridor.

It was still dark, and the only light they had was one illuminated wand. They almost made it back to the common room before George gasped. "Snape's coming this way!" They all panicked. "Quick, in here!" Fred found a broom cupboard, urging the other two inside before following them in himself and closing the door behind them. "_Nox._"

Snape was walking unusually slow, and their hiding place wasn't ideal. It was cramped, even for small children, and all three of them had to hold their breaths and stand still, otherwise it was sure that someone would knock something over and get them all in trouble. The potion's teacher was only just passing by before Olivia felt someone's foot on her toes. She had to bite her tongue to prevent her from yelping. When they were sure that Snape had passed, George re-lit his wand and opened the map to make sure there wasn't going to be any more teachers passing by. They exited the closet with sighs of relief, returning to the common room extra carefully. "Which one of you bloody idiots stepped on my toes?!"

When they were in the safety of their own common room, they couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter. "Snape would've killed us." They all headed up to their dorms again. "Don't you dare wake me again today," Olivia turned around just as she was about to return to bed. "I'm skipping breakfast later, seeing as I'm already full, and I lost a good two hours of sleep thanks to you two morons." Of course the twins took it as a joke, because they laughed before saying "Good night, Liv," in unison. They parted ways into their dorms, and climbed into bed. Just before George got comfortable, he pulled out his wand and the map again.

"_Mischief Managed."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a change. Ellie's name has been changed to Olivia Oh/Liv. This chapter is really uneventful. Just a bunch of fluff.**

* * *

No one woke until after lunch later that day.

When Olivia climbed down the steps to the common room, Fred and George - who looked like they just woke up - were lying on the couch. All three of them looked half dead. "Why don't you guys go back up and sleep?" Olivia asked with a yawn afterwards. "Because it's Christmas, you idiot!" George jumped up from his seat on the couch. "Happy Christmas, Liv!" Fred followed after his brother.

"Is it? I've been losing track of the days. Huh. Happy Christmas, you two." She took a seat beside Fred, staring at the tree set up in the common room. "Did you open your presents already?" She turned to the both of them, then they shook their heads. "We just woke up, and we wanted to wait for you." "Aw, how sweet." She snorted.

All three of them had great big grins plastered onto their presents. Olivia received a bunch of Muggle items from her mother, and her side of the family, while she received a whole lot of Magical items (mostly joke products) from her father's side of the family, where she gets her prankster attitude from. "Oh, wait, you've got one more present," The twins handed her a medium sized package. "It's from our mum, she knitted it"Fred grinned, and they watched her open it. "But she doesn't even know me," she smiled, as she took out the sweater from the package. It was almost identical to the twins', only instead of an F or G on the front, it had an O. Tucked into one of the sleeves of the sweater was a letter, with _Olivia _written on the front. "We told her a little bit about you when she sent over a bunch of letters asking how first year is going," George said. "And Percy probably wrote to her as well. It's his job to 'keep an eye on us and the people we hang out with' or something," Fred nodded while shrugging. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle as she read the letter.

_ Dearest Olivia,_

_I've only heard very little about you, but you seem like a  
very nice girl. I know that my boys can be a bit much to handle,  
but it sounds to me like you do a much better job handling  
those two than I do. Don't let them get into too much trouble now,  
and I look forward to meeting you at the end of the year._

_ Happy Christmas!  
Molly Weasley _

"Well she seems very nice," Olivia stated, as she put her new sweater on. "Oh, she's lovely," Fred said, with sarcasm. "Until you decide to get her upset," George chimed in. "Well then _maybe _you guys shouldn't get her upset too often." "It's not our fault she doesn't appreciate what we do!"

* * *

"Why doesn't Capulet just hex Montague and be done with it?" George was peering over Olivia's shoulder as she read _Romeo and Juliet, _one of the many book she received from her Muggle grandparents at Christmas. "_Because, _George, they're _Muggles. _Besides, they'd end up with the death sentence," she explained for the millionth time.

It was nearing the end of their first year, and they were all seated in the common room. "Angelina is really pretty," George and Olivia heard Fred speak up from the couch sitting opposite them. The two of them looked at each other, and then back at Fred, stifling laughter. "Freddie's got a crush, has he?" George teased. "I do _not, _I just think she's pretty. There's a difference."

"Oh, quit fighting, ladies. Come on, or we're not going to get a compartment to ourselves if we're late," Olivia waved her hands before following behind the twins to the dorms. They came back after with their trunks before heading off. The train ride home was quiet; both Fred, and Olivia had fallen asleep, which meant George had nothing to do the entire train ride home. Olivia had woken up half an hour before the train had arrived.

"Maybe I should talk to Angelina for him. She shares a dorm with me," she stared at Fred while he slept peacefully. "Nah," George shook his head. "Let him win her over on his own. We've got six more years." They continued the train ride in quiet laughter and jokes, careful to not wake Fred up.

* * *

"Oh, my boys!" As soon as the three stepped off the train, a red-headed lady rushed over to pull Fred and George into a hug. "Ow- mum!" One of them complained. Mrs. Weasley pulled away from them to hug Percy who was now getting off the train. Now approaching the group of red-heads, were two people; a lady and a man. Olivia's parents. In all the commotion, she exclaimed excitedly as they rushed over to hug her and began speaking a language that neither Fred or George could understand. "Oh!" Mrs. Weasley had finally noticed Olivia's presence. "You must be Olivia! And her parents, of course. It's nice to finally meet you," Olivia and her parents shook hands with Mrs. Weasley before she Olivia spoke again. "Oh, right, this is Fred," she pointed to one of the twins. "And George." And soon enough, everyone was shaking hands and socializing. Only after a while did the two families finally decide to part ways. "Bye, Liv!" Fred waved as they began to walk away. She waved back, with a grin. George waved as well, beginning to speak. "We'll write to you! And you better write back!"


End file.
